Le Ciel
by Ripper-Roo
Summary: I was drawn by your gentle song... Your pure white tears flow away with the wind and cut time in two. SesshomaruKagura Holy shout! I actually updated! Ch. 2 Withering Soul
1. Help Wanted

Roo: Hey, everyone! Yes, this is my first attempt at an actual serious romance fanfic! (Gasp) Yes, I know, it's shocking to me too… O.o

Kari: You're shocked by everything, you dweeb.

Roo: I don't like mean words…

Kari: Wimp. Just get to the point of all this.

Roo: Fine. Be that way. Well, this is Le Ciel, a kinda "what if" romance story revolving around the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kari: So, if you don't like the pairing or the characters… press the back button on your toolbar and wonder why you clicked the link in the first place.

Roo: Exactly. Well, onto the reason of the title. Well, this is the title of a rather beautiful song by a J-Rock band called Malice Mizer (Which I'm listening to as I type this!). The lyrics kinda fit this story (and I was lacking a better title XD), so the title came into existence!

Kari: She'll put the lyrics at the end of the last chappie, just so you can see for yourselves.

Roo: Well… Disclamie time! (Does a jig)

Kari: Ripper Roo will most likely NEVER own Inuyasha or any of its characters and/or plots. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. She doesn't own _Le Ciel _either. That is the property of Malice Mizer. She owns the story. That's all. Now, stop watching our house, lawyers. O.o; It's creepy.

Roo: Wow. I don't own a lot of stuff. o.o That sucks. Story time! n.n

**Le Ciel**

**-Chappie 1-**

**-Help Wanted-**

'There has to be a better way to escape…'

Kagura twisted her snow white feather in between her thumb and her index finger. She looked up to the grey sky, fogged by the miasma surrounding the mansion of her soul's keeper, leaned against the wall of the large house with a heavy sigh and closed her crimson eyes. She looked both calm and frustrated, and kept twirling the feather, as if it was instinctively.

Naraku was out, regenerating himself again. The barrier was down, but the poison insects were flying around, keeping their eyes peeled for Inuyasha or anyone else trying to go in or out. Kagura was thinking about escaping, as she always did when Naraku was out. It was the only time she had to herself to think about such matters, but still knew that she was trapped. Naraku had created her, and he could destroy her just as easily. There was no way that she could kill her "master". Not on her own, anyway.

The Wind Bearer opened her eyes. "That's right. I'm all alone," she reminded herself. "Without an ally, I don't have a snowball's chance in Hell of cutting him down…"

She remembered of all the times she had asked for Sesshomaru's assistance, and that each time he had refused. 'Why do I keep turning to him?' She asked in herself. It was confusing to her, that the only person she would ask for help was the Lord of the West.

'Perhaps it's because Naraku respects his power more that any other's. Yes, he is powerful… I have to give him credit for that. He actually stands a chance.'

'The smell of miasma… I'm getting closer.'

The blades of grass swayed in the wind and were eventually pushed aside as a white haired demon made his way through the grassy field that surrounded Naraku's house, along with Rin and Jaken. He turned his head up to the sky. Purple, with streaks of grey rain clouds peeking through. An obvious give away that this was what Sesshomaru was looking for.

He stopped at the top of a hill over looking the manor. His golden eyes stared down on it, scanning it for any signs of his half demon brother.

"Not a trace of him," he mumbled as he made his way down the mound of grass, Rin following closely behind.

"Wait up, milord!" shouted Jaken as he ran to catch up with Sesshomaru and Rin.

Footsteps were heard in the distance, coming closer to the manor. 'Must be Naraku.' Kagura slipped the feather back into her hair and walked to the source of the noises.

"I don't think Naraku is here, milord," said a high pitched and squeaky voice.

Kagura looked to the entrance of the house, only to see a very familiar demon.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" as she stared at him with her mesmerizing red eyes and cocky smirk.

Sesshomaru turned around to face Naraku's female incarnation. "Where's Naraku?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to waste any of his time chatting.

She crossed her arms. "He's out regenerating himself, but he most likely already knows you're here." She looked up to the poison insects hovering around, softly buzzing.

Sesshomaru looked up at them, and then to Rin and Jaken. "We have no business here. Let's go." He turned on his heel and started to walk away, Jaken slightly jogging to keep up and Rin holding the lead ropes of Au and Un.

The little human girl turned her head as she waved back and said, "Bye, Kagura!" with that cute, innocent smile of hers.

At that moment, Kagura's mind hatched an idea. "Wait, Sesshomaru!" Kagura ran towards the trio. The male demon turned around and decided to listen to what his rival had to say.

"What is it now?" he asked once Kagura had caught up. His toad henchman sighed in annoyance.

"Ya know, I can take you to Naraku's current location," stated the wind master with a smirk, knowing that he wouldn't refuse an offer such as this.

Sesshomaru, intrigued by this offer, decided to listen to the rest of what she had to say. "What's your price?"

"Not much. All I ask is for your assistance in defeating Naraku." Sesshomaru remained silent for a few moments, going over the pros and cons of the given situation. On one hand, he would be helping out his enemy. On the other hand, he would get to destroy Naraku.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Kagura smirked, yet again, and walked beside Sesshomaru off into the field.

'Finally. I have you on my side.'

**-End of Chappie-**

Roo: Okay, so it's a little short! So what!

Kari: (cough) Idiot. (cough)

Roo: I'm not that dense!

Kari: And all this time I though you were.

Roo: Psh. Whatever. Well, for all you people wondering this, yes. This is my own version for the ending of Inuyasha. I know what happens to Kagura in the end, but I'm changing that, because I don't really like what happened. O.o Please, don't flame me for this…


	2. Withering Soul

Roo: Holy shout, update time! (Tosses confetti in reader's face)

Kari: (Lights bottle rockets unenthusiastically)

Roo: Yeah, been a while since I updated this little baby, huh?

Kari: Since when do you call your stories "baby"...?

Roo: Ya don't wanna know.

Kari: I'll take your word for it.

Roo: Yeah. I'm, like, the next Confucius!

Kari: I thought FlamezFlyer was...

Roo: Aw, hush up and pimp my ride.

Kari: ... How about not?

Roo: Do the disclaimer or the lawyers will keep on staring at us through the windows.

Lawyers: (Staring at Roo and Kari through MAGICAL WINDOWS) Omgwtflol THEY HAVE FOUND US OUT! CODE RED IN AISLE 5! CALL THE FBI!

Kari: Alright... (Sigh) And she doesn't even pay me for it...

Roo: Oh, stop whining, Kari!

Kari: Your dear little idiot here, a.k.a. Ripper-Roo, is too stupid to own anything more than this story. Everything else belongs to... someone else.

Roo: Yup kthxbai GET READING, MINIONS!

**-Le Ciel-**

**-Chapter 2-**

_Withering Soul_

Over the course of time, the sky had steadily grown overcast and gray. Kagura was used to colorless skies over her head. Of course, she never saw the beauty of that cerulean sky. Once your freedom is taken away, you are no longer human. You're a mindless puppet never to see the light of freedom and hope. You see what the puppet master _wants _you to see.

-

"We'll stop for the day here," stated Sesshomaru upon reaching a river, looking back to his traveling companions. Jaken was nodding his head up and down, Rin smiled, knowing that she and Jaken would be able to catch fish, and Kagura gave a single, silent nod of approval. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was relieved that they were going to rest for the night.

"Rin, Jaken," began Sesshomaru coolly, "go catch some fish for dinner. I'll find some firewood. And Kagura, do me the favor of watching over Rin."

"Alright," was her only response. She seemed fine with the idea, though. Gracefully, she sat down on a patch of grass by the river. Sesshomaru walked off into the forest, the fuzzy boa on his shoulder swaying back and forth elegantly with every step he took.

Kagura turned her attention back to the toad and the little girl. Rin seemed to be enjoying herself, not caring about her orange kimono and black hair getting wet. Kagura smiled sadly at this, wishing that she had had a childhood. Never would she be able to be as carefree and innocent as Rin. Never would she have such a radiant smile filled with such happiness and joy. She envied her a bit, and wished that she could run into the cold water and embrace her.

Jaken, on the other hand, obviously was not enjoying himself. He was doing his best not to get splashed by Rin as she dived after fish. Unfortunately for him, he was doing a terrible job of staying dry. He was having a great deal of trouble catching the quick and agile fish. Kagura found humor in his antics, yet could not bring herself to laugh.

"Hey Kagura! I caught one!" shouted Rin from the shallows of the river, holding a large, slimy, and squirming trout in her small hands. Her eyes shone with happiness as the fish got water all over her kimono. She waded to the shore to show her prize to Kagura.

"What do you think, Kagura?" the little human girl asked proudly.

"It's quite a large fish. Good job, Rin." Kagura smiled at her; something that she was rarely able to do anymore. She pulled up a basket that Rin had brought along for the fish and Rin gently put the trout in. It was still wriggling around, but it was dying. Kagura stared at it, and thoughts of death ran through her head.

'Once Naraku's through with me, he'll dispose of me, just like any of his other incarnations. The only question is: when is that going to be? I know he has considered killing me off many times before. If we reach Naraku's castle and he finds me working with Sesshomaru, he'll probably dispose of me. I have rebelled many times before, but never have I returned with one of his enemies on my side..." Her pale face was filled with worry when she was brought back to reality by a familiar voice from beside her.

"What's wrong, Kagura?" It was Sesshomaru sitting next to her. He had returned with the firewood. Kagura didn't realize how much time had passed while she was lost in her own thoughts. The basket was filled with fish and Jaken was attempting to light the logs to cook them. Kagura had noticed something odd in Sesshomaru's voice, though. A certain emotion she thought she would never hear coming her direction. Was it... concern?

"It's... nothing," she said cautiously.

"Don't lie to me, Kagura." His golden eyes really were full of concern, surprisingly enough.

"I was just thinking... about what Naraku will do to me once he finds no other use for me."

"I won't let him kill you. I said I'd help you kill him, and I remain a man of my word."

"You shouldn't make promises that you might not be able to keep."

"I decide whether or not I'll be able to stay true to my word. I said I will help you."

Kagura stared off into the still overcast sky, though it seemed that its condition had improved a bit. She let a single tear fall down her cheek, not showing any resistance towards its presence. This was the first time anyone really cared about her enough to help her gain her freedom. "Thank you... This means... a lot to me."

"I have another question for you: what do you plan to do with your freedom once you gain it?"

"I really don't know..." No one had ever asked her that question. She never believed that anyone would. Kagura had never thought about this; she had never believed that she would be free.

"Is it just the thought of not being under another's control that fuels you? The thought of being able to do what you wish and live with no boundaries?"

"I suppose so. Maybe all I want to do is be freed of my puppet strings once and for all..."

"I can understand that; I guess what fuels me on this long, rocky trail called life is escaping my family's shadow. I suppose I just want to run away from everything." Sesshomaru was opening up to her so much... it was almost scary, but he felt calmed when he was sitting with her. She was made to be a tool of destruction without a heart or emotions. Too bad for Naraku; she had both of those traits and more. "We are both running from something that has kept us chained up. I really do want to help you. I am not just in this for myself, even though it may seem that way."

Now, tears were streaming down Kagura's face, but the funny thing was that she was smiling.

"I thank you," she said through the tears that were clouding her red eyes, and placed her pale hand atop Sesshomaru's.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura, the food's ready!" called Rin from the blazing fire. She smiled as she ate her fish in big, hungry bites.

Sesshomaru got up and offered a hand to Kagura, who cautiously accepted it. They walked to the flames, going over the conversation that had occurred in their minds.

_End of Chappie 2_

Roo: And that's it for this chappie! Yeah, yeah, it's short. So what? I put a lot of thought into this chappie!

Kari: Yes, I am shocked as well.

Roo: Ya know, you're fired.

Kari: WHAT!

Roo: Not really. I just knew I would get a totally groovy response.

Kari: Okay then...

Roo: Kay, get reviewin' before I sick a headless chicken on you.

Kari: Now there's the greatest threat ever, folks.

Roo: Aw, shut up Kari. Alrighty,happy sleeping timefor Roo. (Yawn) So, be one of the awesomely radical people out there over yonder and tell me what you think, kay?


End file.
